


Little Red Riding Hood

by GreggorMcPheeb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - GTA, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew are in desperate need of another person to rob one of the biggest banks in Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

Geoff needed another person for this job. No matter how hard he tried, 6 people would not be enough. The bank was huge, the largest in Los Santos, and Monday was new money day. He called the Craigslist of the criminal underworld: Lester “What can I get you?” he snivelled down the phone.  
“I need someone who’s experienced in bank jobs, needs to be free for Friday and Monday,” Geoff quickly explained, spinning lazily in his office chair.  
“Shall I give them your address and number when I find someone?” Lester questioned “Any preferences, y’know…for the inevitable after-party…which for some odd reason I never get invited to.”  
“Anyone Lester,” he sighed before hanging up.

~*~

Friday afternoon rolled around and the Fake AH crew were sitting around in Geoff’s apartment. There was a final knock on the door, and the other 5 looked around confused. Gavin even counted the number of people on the couch “That’ll be our new friend. Play nice,” Geoff warned as he heaved himself up from the armchair.  
He opened the door to find a short, slim woman standing tall, she was dressed in tight biking leathers and held a black helmet in her hand. Her jet black hair hung loose and messily over her shoulders whereas her make-up looked like she was ready to grace a red carpet “You Geoff?” she asked, he nodded “You can call me Red.”  
“Wait, you’re the Red?” he said, his mouth hanging open. He barely noticed that she had tucked her calling card into his breast pocket “The Little Red Riding Hood bank robber?”  
“Yeah, Lester called to say he had a job for me. Said you lot were one of the best in town,” she looked over at the rest of the crew, who were playing with rocket launchers and flare guns indoors.  
“We’ll get started,” he said, quickly ushering her into the meeting room before someone blew up his apartment “Shitbags: meeting room, now!”

By the time the rest of the crew had sauntered in, Red was really wondering whether Lester had given her to the right people. These were not the professional masterminds their legacy told. She was introduced to the group, they were just as shocked as Geoff to see her in the flesh, apart from the masked one who remained silent.

Geoff talked them through the plan, glancing at Red to make sure it was up to her standards. She was actually impressed by the idea: using a planned meeting to get rid of the bank manager from the main part of the building and so someone could hack into the security of the bank while inside the building, with the manager in case things got sticky. With 3 people going in costumed and guns blazing, and another two dressed in civilian clothes to get the money once the security was down, it looked like a plan that had the opportunity to work.  
“Opportunity to work?” Michael asked angrily.  
“Shit can always go wrong. Things like, not taking out all the security guards, or a customer has a gun on them. The police could be too nearby for our liking, the bank will press that emergency button. Unless…one of our civvies pretends to be a maintenance guy and re-routes that emergency button to a different number. It goes straight to the police to send an alert, but it’s just essentially a big ‘call’ button. You’ll need ID, I think the maintenance is a part of the bank, they don’t use an outside company.”  
“Taking out a maintenance guy? Easy,” Michael shrugged.  
“You can re-route that alarm?”  
“Of course,” he nodded, a little too confidently, but no one was objecting him.  
“Right so…” Geoff began when ‘Bad Blood’ started playing.  
Everyone turned to Red, expecting it to be her phone but Ryan was the one shuffling away to answer his phone “Hello dear,” a deep voice said. Red couldn’t help but be bemused by the sudden change in demeanour “Yes dear…” he added before leaving the room.

~*~

The day had come, Red was situated in an armoured car around the corner with a dressed-up Ryan and Gavin. They were playing a game of setting things on fire with their flare guns. Red was amazed no one had noticed the bright coloured and loud bangs of the guns, despite being in a side alley in the middle of the city. Michael came through the radio to say that the alarm had been re-routed and he was dumping the uniform back with the poor maintenance guy he had knocked unconscious. Ray had been silent, trying to act like a law-abiding citizen despite the numerous weapons he had strapped to his body. Geoff and Jack had been chatting professionally in the waiting room, lowering their voices to whispers when they noticed things that would be useful for the crew “They’re in the meeting,” Red told Ryan and Gavin.  
“What?” Gavin asked as Ryan cheered because a bin caught on fire.  
She lifted up her porcelain mask and nearly shouted “They’re in the meeting, get in the car and be quiet.”  
“Game time’s over Rye,” Gavin moaned, elbowing Ryan. They climbed into the car as Red adjusted her mask and hood. She checked the wooden basket that was full of weapons and spare ammo. Wearing this costume in daylight was a pain; in the evening she could get away with it being fancy-dress, hell she could probably squeeze an alibi into it. But in the day, an adult version Little Red Riding Hood, completed with porcelain-style mask, was slightly trickier to blend into the background. Ryan was in a prisoner’s jumpsuit, complete with Hannibal Lecter mask; whereas Gavin was in bright hazmat body suit while wearing a full-face gasmask.  
“This laptop will be the death of me,” Geoff said through the earpiece. That was their cue: Red pressed hard on the accelerator and they sped out of the alley. The car drifted round the corner, causing traffic to suddenly stop as Red pulled up outside the bank. She jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she rushed up the steps. Ryan and Gavin were on her heels but wouldn’t come out into the main hall until she said so.

“Ma’am, you need to take your hood down,” a security guard instructed. She stood still for a few seconds “Ma’am?”  
“EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND!” Red shouted, whipping her hood back and moved the machine gun from behind her back. That was Ryan and Gavin’s cue, they shot the security guards that were behind Red while she took out the ones that were in front. Michael and Ray had pulled on their masks and were joining in on the crowd control.

Meanwhile, the commotion downstairs hadn’t reached the business meeting that Jack and Geoff were holding. The security cameras were down but he was still working on the locks, Jack had to keep the manager interested “We need to leave soon, meeting with the accountants is in 10 minutes,” that was the next cue. The locks were now done.  
“What a shame, I had such an enjoyable time,” Jack said in a calming voice “Now, I need you to give me the keys to this room. And anything else that would be useful in a bank robbery.”  
“W-what?” the bank manager stumbled over his words.  
“Mr Harrison, we know where you live,” Jack began as he pulled a pistol out and raised it to the manager’s face “Keys.” The manager stood in shock and started laughing. Geoff pushed himself out of the chair and grabbed the manager’s arm from behind, slamming him onto the table as he held him in a lock and tied up his arms and legs with cable ties.  
“They’re in…in my desk. You need the smallest key in my jacket pocket to open the desk,” the manager mumbled. Jack rummaged around the jacket that was left on the back of a chair before unlocking the only locked desk drawer “Don’t you need my thumb print?”  
Geoff whacked the manager over the head with the butt of his gun.  
“Now Mr Harrison, we’ve done our research. We’ve unlocked everything and none of your security works. Plus I imagine your human security has a few more holes than usual. We also have your address and know everything about you and your family. Insurance, shall we call it. As the head manager of the largest bank in Los Santos, you really don’t want bad publicity under your name. We know about the failed promotions and the demotions after you were caught fiddling with the bank’s accounts. Well we have lots of proof to send to your higher-ups to prove you’ve been doing it all over again. So you have a choice: we had a lovely meeting but you don’t remember our faces and have no idea who tied you up and beat you, or we shoot you. Your choice,” the manager thought for a moment before spitting on Geoff’s shoes.  
“Oh you little bitch,” Geoff growled, shooting the man in the leg.  
“No more, he’s made his choice. I’m sure your superiors will enjoy those emails,” Jack reminded as Geoff roughly tied a gag around the manager’s mouth.

Ray and Michael had managed to slip through the crowds and through the heavily locked door that they could now simply push through. Security rushed up the stairs to greet them with guns, but their tactics of running in single-file proved useful for the boys as they easily took them down. They reached the next stage of doors but found them to be physically locked “Shit!” Michael cursed as he tried to kick it down. He rushed back up the stairs, dodging the fallen bodies and called out to Red. She rushed forwards, leaving Ryan and Gavin to crowd control, and followed Michael back down the stairs “You got those explosives?”  
“I though you would never ask,” Red smirked under the mask as she set up a couple of remote controlled explosives. The three rushed behind a nearby wall before she pressed the button: splinters of wood and metal flew by them. More guards coughed at the sudden influx of smoke and debris, giving them the opportunity to launch a surprise attack.

After the bullets had calmed down to silence, the three reloaded their guns and let the smoke settle before finding the vault that had been unlocked for them. The thick, heavy metal vault door opened excruciatingly slowly, giving Red the chance to catch her breath “Get the money, I’ll stand guard,” she instructed, blocking the doorway to the vault with her slim body and submachine gun.  
The rustling of bags and bank notes was deafening to the worryingly quiet bank. By now, the shouting of police and SWAT could be heard overhead “Upstairs is cleared, nothing valuable up here. We’re coming down to help with crowd control,” Jack buzzed over the earpiece.  
“We’re expecting some police any moment now. Speak of the devil…” Gavin chuckled.  
“The police are here,” Red warned Michael and Ray.  
“Can you fit some cash in your basket?” Ray asked, filling up the last crevices of his sports bag.  
“Only light stuff,” she nodded, hopping in to the vault as Michael took over watch duty. Without the submachine gun, the basket was lighter and had more space, but they could only fit a few bundles of cash. Red spoke through the earpiece “We’re coming back up. Prepare to escort us to the cars.”

The rest of the crew waited patiently for the baggers to run through that open door. Red was driving one car, with Ryan taking the other: they ran out first, shooting their way through the crowd of police officers and slid into their respective cars “Hurry up!” she screamed at the others who were slowly making their way to the cars, concentrating on taking out officers rather than escaping. She flipped on the ignition and revved the car as two more people crawled in: Michael and Geoff. The rest seemed to be getting into Ryan’s so she stamped on the accelerator; officers jumped out of the way, clearly they would rather be reprimanded by their bosses than get run over by an armoured car. Red knew the other car was going in the opposite direction, but their meeting point was Geoff’s apartment once they had lost the police. She knew these city streets like the back of her hand, and the best hiding spots for vehicles were never difficult to find. She slotted in to an underground garage and let the screams of sirens pass by them. The entire car was filled only with the tired and heavy breathing of its occupants.

After a few minutes of waiting, she reversed the car out and drove as carefully as she could. Determined to not cause any more police interest, she drove down the quieter, suburban roads until they reached the city centre once more. Geoff typed in the passcode for his garage once they reached his building, Red whistled as she saw the rest of his vehicle collection “Park carefully,” he warned as she slid into a free slot. She turned the engine off and slumped back into the seat, grinning her face off.  
“That was fun,” she smiled, wearily untying the mask. Her face was sweaty and the cool air in the garage chilled her body down. They climbed out of the car, thankful for the opportunity to stretch their legs after the tense wait in the garage and the exercise from that afternoon. The sound of the garage door opening made them anxious as they slowly drew their weapons but immediately relaxed when they recognised the car. Gavin had his head out of the car like a dog, cheering loudly, while Ryan punched the horn in his version of excitement.

~*~

They sat together on the leather sofa, bandaging one another up while drinking champagne and expensive whiskey with bank notes and gold bars scattered around them. They reminisced about the entire day while getting steadily drunker, Red nearly spat out her drink as Jack and Geoff explained what happened in the meeting room “When are you going to send the emails?” she asked, wiping champagne off her chin.  
“When this all quieten downs, but before he gets his compensation,” Jack replied.  
“Dude you just got blood on my sofa, again!” Geoff whined at Gavin where a red patch was growing on his sleeve.  
“Shit, sorry mate,” Gavin said, rolling up the sleeve to patch himself up.  
“I’m going to have to tip the maid again. It was awkward enough last time trying to explain the blood.”  
“Hence why you started tipping her,” Ray reminded.

As the evening progressed, Red stood up to look at the view from Geoff’s huge windows. She had a fairly nice place, but the views must have cost a fortune for him “You were great today,” he said, leaning on the glass beside her. He drunkenly smiled, yet was still the most sober out of the other boys despite drinking them all under the table.  
“So were your team,” I replied.  
“If we ever need another person, you’ll be the first I’ll call.”  
“Same here, your boys surpassed my expectations. I hope to work together again soon sir,” she smiled as they touched glasses in celebration.


End file.
